Content management systems allow users to access and manage content items across multiple devices using a network. Some content management systems may allow users to share content items and provide additional features that aid users in collaborating using the content items. Content management systems generally store content items on servers and allow users access to the content items over a network. Some content management systems also allow for local copies to be stored on a client device in order to provide users with faster access to content items in a more natural interface (e.g., a native application or within the file system of the client device). Additionally, this allows the user to have access to the content items when the user is offline. Content management systems attempt to synchronize copies of a content item across a number of client devices and the servers so that each copy is identical. However, synchronization of content items is difficult and is associated with numerous technical obstacles.